


The trial of a keeper

by LadyNobody



Series: Commissions [6]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Coming Untouched, Dorks in Love, Fingering, Kissing, M/M, Mansturbation, Public Bathroom, Public Sex, balls cupping, idk how to tag it, more like public mansturbation, they play with some testicles in here ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNobody/pseuds/LadyNobody
Summary: “I… left a goal in, I’m sorry captain, I’m not worthy of being Raimon’s keeper in your place-“Gently, he felt his head being lifted and when it dawned on him that Endou Mamoru was cupping his face with his goalie gloves still on-He could sense his hot blush reach the tip of his ears as he was now unable to look away, completely mesmerised.How could he smiled at him like nothing really happened?“Don’t say that! It was just one mistake, you are a great keeper, Tachimukai, you proved to be one over and over after all, right?”“B-but”The hold on his face became a little tighter as Endou’s face got closer and his expression morphed in a slightly more serious one, even if he couldn’t really hide a cheeky grin.“What is it, you don’t trust the judgment of your own captain?”





	The trial of a keeper

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was a commission for @tooamgelsublime on tumblr, thank you for waiting, I hope you’ll enjoy it!

He was spacing out, had been for the past few weeks since he joined the Raimon’s team in order to save the world from the alien menace, but he couldn’t help himself. Willing or not his train of thoughts always crashed at full speed against his one and only passion: Endou Mamoru.  
And how could it not?  
After months of silent admiration from afar, with a tv screen and thousands of kilometres between them, he was finally, finally, able to talk to him, smile at him, learn from him, look at him in the locker room... smell his sweat after three rounds of push ups...  
But most importantly, from time to time, he was able to feel his goalie gloves, the ones that even by watching from far away made him feel hot and bothered all over, against his own hand, as a faint shiver ran from the tip of his fingers all the way down his back-  
Maybe he wasn’t well in his head, maybe what he felt was wrong, but after so long he couldn’t stop anymore.  
No, he had long since accepted his twisted self, but now, so close to Endou that he could almost touch him if he wanted, it was getting more and more difficult to be silent and keep his focus.  
And that further proved by the referee’s whistle piercing his ears, waking him up from that contemplative trance.  
He looked around, confused, his knees still slightly bent, ready to catch any ball.  
Except that he didn’t.  
The ball he should’ve stopped was now gently touching his foot as he kept on looking at it, dumbfounded for a few seconds before the last three whistles announced the end of the practice game.  
He let a goal in.  
He failed as a keeper.  
He failed Endou and the role that he entrusted him.

Avoiding his gaze was useless, he could feel his eyes on the back of his skull, sense his worried aura and he felt sick to his stomach.  
To make Endou-san worry that much for his dumb mistake was unforgivable.  
He didn’t deserve his sincere, pure feelings when all his mind could think of were lewd scenes repeating in loop in which him and his gloves where the main characters-  
He didn’t deserve to take his place as a keeper.  
So he stayed behind, glooming on a bench while everyone left the changing room while chatting like nothing really happened.  
It was only a practice game after all, he knew that, but what if he spaced out during the real thing, disappointing everyone?  
He clenched his shirt in a fist, looking down at the floor with tears forming at the corners of his eyes.  
He was a real idiot, wasn’t he?  
And in that exact moment, a firm but gentle hand clasped his shoulder tight, making him jerk his head up on the spot, wet eyes wide with surprise.

“Endou...san?”

A worried smile greeted him as his captain stood in front of him, blessing him with his presence once more.

“Are you feeling ok, Tachimukai?”

Ever so kind with others, his poor heart couldn’t take it and tears began to stream down his rosy cheeks.  
Crying in front of him, such a shame-  
Averting his gaze he tried to speak, despite feeling as if a hand was trying to choke back his words.

“I… left a goal in, I’m sorry captain, I’m not worthy of being Raimon’s keeper in your place-“

Gently, he felt his head being lifted and when it dawned on him that Endou Mamoru was cupping his face with his goalie gloves still on-  
He could sense his hot blush reach the tip of his ears as he was now unable to look away, completely mesmerised.  
How could he smiled at him like nothing really happened?

“Don’t say that! It was just one mistake, you are a great keeper, Tachimukai, you proved to be one over and over after all, right?”

“B-but”

The hold on his face became a little tighter as Endou’s face got closer and his expression morphed in a slightly more serious one, even if he couldn’t really hide a cheeky grin.

“What is it, you don’t trust the judgment of your own captain?”

His eyes widened and he began to quickly shake his head, flustered to the limit as his fingers struggled on the shirt, clenching it despite the panic sweat on his palms.

“NO! Of- of course I trust you, Endou-san, I’d trust you with my own life!”

For a second Endou’s expression was of pure surprise. Maybe he wasn’t expecting for something so important to be entrusted to him, or maybe it was Tachi’s red hot face and shaky voice that left him speechless for few seconds.  
Then he smiled, or better, he grinned while both his thumbs began to slowly draw circles on those soft cheeks. His brain was obviously scheming something but Tachi was too overwhelmed to care.  
His idol was touching him, caring for him and above everything else, they were so damn close.  
He could almost feel the faint breath crushing over his heated skin.  
Which didn't help him calming down at all-

“Really? So you would do anything for me?”

He gulped, his fingers on the verge of tearing the shirt apart.  
Why was his body suddenly so… hot?  
Biting his lower lip he slowly nodded, eyes still locked to the other’s and voice coming out a bit shaky.

“Y-yes, anything.”

“Let’s see then!”

And suddenly there was no more bench underneath him to hold on to, his body became weightless and with eyes wide open he saw the floor growing distant.  
He couldn’t move,  
Couldn’t fall  
It took him a handful of seconds to realise what exactly happened. He was floating mid air, held high by something he couldn’t quite touch but that still had a grip on him he could feel.

“G-god hand?? Endou-san, wha-“

Endou was now sitting on the bench in front of him, smiling like the sun, truly happy of what he had done, apparently.

“It’s a test to see if what you said is true! I want you to stay there and do nothing until I’m done”

“D-done with what?”

He gulped, unable to look at anything but Endou despite the odd situation.  
And in that moment, he saw him pull down his uniform’s pants to the ankles, and even from that hight he could clearly see something between his legs-  
Blood pumped in his veins as a hard blush covered his cheeks and his eyes widened even more.  
Without letting his smile fade, Endou-san proceeded to stimulate himself, touching the bulge underneath his light blue boxers, looking at him with an expression absolutely not fit for that kind of situation.  
He looked happy,  
Happy as his hand slipped inside to reveal a flushed cock.  
Happy while without faltering he started to pump it, up and down, again and again.  
So, so happy while their eyes were locked and the only sound in the room was the wet jerking.  
Tachimukai was speechless.  
He could feel his own erection growing shamefully between his tightly closed legs and e couldn’t stop thinking.  
Thinking about what could’ve happened if he wasn’t up there, blocked and unable to do anything but stare.  
A part of him wish he wasn’t, the other was glad only to be able to see such a thing, even if the embarrassment was one of the highest he ever felt-  
Endou panted and quietly moaned with his bright smile still on, even if a bit tired compared to the beginning.  
His grip was strong and firm, just like his God Hand around Tachi, and with the other he started to massage his testicles, slowly, putting in the right amount of pressure to make himself appreciate it more.  
The combination of what he was doing and what he was seeing, and helplessly cute Tachi, became too much to bear and he ended up finishing in his own palm with a satisfied grin.  
The other hadn’t move or protested one bit, he just looked at him with those cute wide eyes and a boner between his legs.  
Perfect.  
He slowly let him down as he pulled his clothes back up and walking towards him with his hand held high, right to Tachi’s face.  
There was no use for words, just a smile from Endou and Tachimukai knew what he had to do.  
What he wanted to do.  
It was crazy, all of that, but it didn’t matter.  
So he gently took that precious calloused hand between his own and met it halfway with his tongue, licking away all the sperm sitting on it, kissing ever inch of skin.  
It was so good he could feel tears forming at the corners of his eyes-  
Once done a hand patted his head softly.

“You were so good Tachimukai, I want to give you a present!”

The offered seemed so out of the blue and he was still recovering from that absurd experience when he saw the old goalie gloves of his mentor shoved in his face.  
Pure confusion.

“Take them, wear them, feel the keeper’s power stored in them! If you’ll be able to never take them off for a week, you’ll be able to catch anything!”

——————

Tachimukai wore the gloves like they were something holy, something divine offered to him by God itself. He still couldn’t believe he got to feel the same thing Endou had felt for years and years of training!  
He smiled in awe just thinking about it.  
And when that night he wasn’t able to take them off, he took it as a sign.  
Those were now his until Endou told him otherwise and he had to cherish them.  
So he slipped under the cover and stared at the goalie gloves.  
The leather was worn on the outside, he could still see the signs of some pretty bad goal scattered all over and couldn’t help but trace those while spacing out.  
Endou-san surely was amazing, he wanted to be like him so much...  
His technique was excellent  
His physical form was handsome  
His smile was bright  
His sweat still on the gloves was sweet and just a bit sticky to the nose, just like his-  
Oh  
That reminded him of the afternoon. Of Endou’s hands on himself and of how he had wished to be there with him.  
Maybe that way he could’ve heard his hasty breathe, knew what his face looked like up close, if the sweat covered his forehead or if tiny drops fell down his cheeks...  
What if he had to focus so much on what was he doing that his expression was the same as when he prepared to receive a goal?  
God, he wanted to know-

“Endou-san...”

Without even realising it he had slowly brought the hand to only few inches from his nose, eyes fluttering shut at the strong smell of work out and Endou that suddenly filled his nostrils.  
His mind ran at the day before, at how Endou looked while... while touching himself with those very own gloves he was now wearing in order to prove himself worth it.  
In the silence of the room he could her how fast his heart was now beating, how hitched his breath had become at the memory of his captain.  
A tingly sensation was growing in his southern regions, expanding with its warmth up to the stomach, like a hug from the inside.  
And it kept on growing, warmer, tighter around his organs, whispering to his mind things he was to embarrassed to even process.  
But how could he resist to such temptation-  
With eyes liquid with pleasure and warmth, he looked at the goalie gloves so close to his face...  
And slowly, shyly, he welcomed one finger between his lips, closing around it with a shiver down his spine.  
The taste of leather and sweat was so intense against his tongue, so captivating, that hw just couldn’t stop.  
After a finger soon come another, and another.  
With three fingers in his small mouth he felt full, filled to the brim as he busied himself with his tongue, licking carefully and diligently.  
It was good, it was so good, like having Endou right there with him, smiling and cheering him to do even better.  
And he wanted to do better, to be better, just for him.  
As he closed his eyes, he felt damp between his legs.  
Tired  
Satisfied  
His mouth still wide open as the lifeless fingers slipped down to his torso.

“Endou-san”

Were his last words before the tiredness swept him away like a leaf in a river.

———————

The following day was a free one, luckily for him, and he decided to spend it training all on his own.  
He wanted to show his worth to Endou-san, after all!  
So he ran up and down the hills, he did tons of push-ups and exercised with a throwing balls machine and didn’t stop until the sun began to set over the horizon.  
The orange light was like a tender embrace for his sore limbs and fatigued muscles, it was so soothing that he almost closed his eyes, bathing in the light, he almost fell asleep against the goal...

“TACHIMUKAI!”

A way too familiar voice stirred him up, making him jump on his feet and fret to see where it came from.  
It surely was-

“Over here!”

“Endou-san!”

His training was far from over, apparently. With his help, he trained few more hours with the giant tires, catching and being hit by them as his beloved captain cheered and laughed while a times adjusting his position, at times praising his improvements.  
His body was crying and his legs began to tremble like jelly, but he didn’t regret it one bit.  
To be coached by Endou-san, having their hands casually meets as he taught him everything he needed to know, was the best sensation ever.

“See you tomorrow at practice and...”

The other boy stood on top of the stairs, looking back at him with a knowing smile.

“Good work keeping my goalie gloves safe”

And with that he was gone before Tachi could even process what had just happened.  
Did? Did Endou just acknowledge his faithfulness?  
A rush of heat painted his face red and made his ears scorching hot.  
And he simply stood there, watching the point where Endou disappeared while the sun as well was almost gone.  
He was still holding a tier between his hands and only when a distinct pain began to rise from his hands did he realise he was trying to crush it with his fingers.  
He immediately stop, looking down at his hands and then quickly up again in a deep shade of shame red.  
He was...  
A small whimper escaped his lips as he brushed accidentally with his erection against that tire.  
There was no way he headed back to dorm looking like that, and thinking about something different from Endou praising him was out of the question.  
So the only reasonable choice for him was-  
His hand didn’t even gave him the time to think twice about it, it was already diving under his pants as fast as lightning, ending up right on the growing bulge and causing another desperate whimper.  
Clenching his fist around it he began to massage, adding to the usual pressure the feeling of such a big, old and precious glove.  
He bit his lip, hushing himself as he slid his palm under the balls still covered by his slip.  
He gripped and slightly pulled, feeling the texture of the glove more and more as his body started to lay on top of the tire and his hips to trust in his own hand, looking for a relief.  
And as he moved, so did the tire in sync. Forward and backward  
Again and again  
Just like his gloved fingers over his dick, overstimulating it to the point in which he hd started moaning under the tree as the sun bid him farewell.  
Again and again until he came in his underwear, member still pulsing and head spinning.  
Luckily he had the tire to hold on to, even if he wished for it to be somebody else...

———————

“Good job everyone, let’s take a break!”

Finally the training was over. The sun was scorching over his head and he could feel his hand boiling inside the goalie gloves.  
He could also feel himself grow uneasy and fidgety, having had to watch the back of Endou for so long.  
A break was exactly what he needed to slow down the drumming of his heart and the blood pumping furiously in his veins.  
He was just about to sit down when Endou passed by, together with Kidou and Touko, and winked at him with one of his beautiful smiles.  
A rush of heat reached his cheeks and he was immediately off to the closest bathroom’s stall.

“Damn heat”

Tachi whispered as the door closed behind him and the lock clicked. The space was crumped, just enough for someone to pee and turn around, but he it to make do. After all there weren’t many other places close by he could rush to for...  
For what he had to do.  
He stood still for an instant, listening in silence to whatever sound could come from the other stalls around his.  
Luckily none came and he let out a relieved breath he didn’t know he was holding.  
He didn’t even want to imagine the shame of doing something like that with somebody else listening!  
So he took a deep breath and put one arm against the wood wall, letting the other free hand roaming free down his hip onto the waistband of his uniform’s pants.  
Slowly, despite the haste he could feel in his core, he began to let them slip down to his ankles alongside the underwear.  
A shiver ran down his spine as the warm skin was exposed to the far less hot air of the bathroom.  
He still couldn’t believe what he was about to do-  
With his face slightly turned around, red cheek against the cold wall, and his back arched, he was able to see the perked out butt right behind him.  
Shaking with shame and frustration, Tachi parted his lips as one of the goalie gloves reached for them with two fingers, dipping right into the wet warmth, moving around to get nice and ready.  
And he really tried, but a muffled moan made every organ of his body vibrates as his eyelids began to feel far more heavy with pleasure.  
The smell alone of the gloves was enough to make his dick leak some pre-cum already.  
After dampening the fingers more than what was necessary, he trembly reached down where he couldn’t quite see between his bubble cheeks.  
He gasped, chocking on another surprised moan as a gloved fingertip brushed against his quivering hole.  
Closed eyes  
Deep breath  
A loud moan echoed in the whole empty bathroom.  
He had insert both fingers in and although it wasn’t something new for him, this time... this time he had Endou’s goalie gloves on.  
He could feel the thick leather texture rubbing against his tight interiors, tickling the hot walls and making him shift in his place.  
The simple fact that something owned by Endou was inside was... incredibly exciting, making his blood run faster from his head to in between his legs, making him feel a little lighter.  
So he kept on pushing and pushing, way deeper as far as he physically could in that position, his whole body twisted in such an uncomfortable position that he could clearly feel his muscles burning.  
Yet he didn’t stop until the tip of one finger slightly touched that particular spot inside him.  
In that instant, all his body shook, his eyes shut tight and the hand tried to grasp onto the wall for dear life.  
It was quick, a rush throughout all of him as his walls clenched against the gloves and he came against the wall and himself.  
He was spent, his muscles numb and the hole sore.  
But before exiting the stall, he thought one last time about Endou and how now his insides would probably smell like him.

———————

After what he had done the day before, he began to feel a little bit more confident in himself.  
Nothing much, really, but enough to maintaining eye contact with Endou for more than two seconds from the other side of the canteen.  
Sure, he was trembling like a leaf and his trail almost slipped from his hands, but he was successful nonetheless and even obtained a bright smile from his beloved captain.  
His heart was filled to the brim with immeasurable joy and he ate all the spicy food Kogure gave him without a worry in the world.  
And as he ate, something, pictures and ideas, began to stir in motion in the back of his head...  
He couldn’t stop thinking about the few days he had living with the goalie gloves on and a part of him started to wonder if there was a way to show Endou-san just how good he was being just for his approval-  
And then it clicked.  
Of course he had to show him properly what he had tried so much to hide!  
He rushed out the room, leaving half lunch unfinished and lots of teammates looking confused, but he had no time to waste eating or chatting, he had to reach his room and put everything in motion.  
As he almost ran across the school’s empty hallways he texted Endou a time when he should’ve called him on Skype and then shut the door behind him with a loud thud.  
He then sat on his bed, old computer opened a bit distant from him and eyes closed.  
After taking long, deep breaths, he began to remove his pants and slip, letting them fall off the bad without s noise, all while keeping his eyes closed.  
He needed to concentrate, to think about Endou as his legs slowly opened in from of the screen and his face heated up at the mental image of what he must look like.  
So embarrassing and Endou wasn’t even there yet!  
Another deep breath and one of his gloved hands began to stroke its way down the tonic but still soft abdomen, while the other was holding down his left tight, giving access to a potential viewer to everything between his legs.  
Calm.  
He needed to stay calm, it was too late to go back now and even if Endou still needed to connect, he couldn’t just chicken out after personally asking to call!  
He didn’t want for him to think badly or poorly of him in any way...  
With uncertain fingers he started to fondle his testicles, gently at the beginning, just as a warm up, just to be ready for him.  
And as he closed his eyes, mind floating to past images of that perfect smile, a “PLING” sound abruptly took him back to the present, to his carefully made bed with clean sheets.  
Endou-  
Two rush of bloods skyrocketed to both nord and sud, heating his face and warming his bulge.

“Oh, so this is why you ran away today, I see”

Endou couldn’t hide a giggle and a smile as he adjusted the camera to fully see what was going on on the other side of the screen.  
Well, at least he wasn’t mad or disgusted, which was like a weight lifting from his pounding heart.  
But he still couldn’t brig himself to talk, when he tried to, parting his lips, no sound came out for the exception of a strangled noise.  
Not really his pest performance.  
So he waited,  
Waited wide open in front of the screen, his cheeks bright red and his eyes already watering at the simple thoughts of being that vulnerable in front of his idol. Even if not in person.  
He waited in that deafening silence interrupted only by his heart beating way too fast in his chest.  
He waited for Endou to tell him something, anything-

“Let me see how well you can use my goalie gloves to touch your balls, Tachi!”

The tone was cheerful and the smile a real bright one, but nothing in his way of speaking let him any other choice if not obeying.  
And that alone sent shivers down his spine.  
Gulping down hot hair e partially closed his eyes, letting the hand that was previously touching shyly be a little more daring.  
He added pressure, feeling the texture of the gloves on that oh so sensitive skin, making himself bit his bottom lips for how rough the old leather felt against him.  
Slowly the tension in his shoulders began to melt, letting him breath faster as his back arched and his head fell on the fluffy cushion.  
He never even tried to reach for his dick, Endou-san did not order him to.  
So he didn’t, despite he could clearly feel it twitching and aching more and more as his fondling began harder.  
And when he heard a muffled moan come out the screen, he completely lost it.  
There was no more mercy for his balls.  
He cupped them,  
Squeezed them,  
Stroke them until he could feel the red marks spreading and making everything hotter and difficult.  
His lungs were short of air, his eyes completely shut and the moans filled his room as he came with one last pull of the poor testicles.  
He came all over his abdomen by just playing with his own ball knowing Endou was looking and enjoying the view.  
And that was without a doubt, one of the best orgasm of his whole life, he had to admit while he tried to regain consciousness.  
Maybe he screamed Endou’s name, he didn’t know, he didn’t really care, because before the call ended he got a glimpse of the other’s face.  
He looked flustered, not as cool and collected as always and that... somehow made all that even more worth it.

———————

“AH! Endou-san!”

His whole body tensed and twisted, muscles aching as the gravity tried to pin him down while Mugen the hands held him up mid-air by arms and legs.  
Showing his completely naked body for everyone to see.  
And that “everyone” was, of course, only a very satisfied Endou.  
His beloved captain was slowly pushing his own fingers inside him, wearing another pair of goalie gloves, much bigger and rougher than the one Tachi had inherited.  
And he could feel ever inch of leather against his tight walls.  
With watering eyes he begged him to stop teasing, to finally grant his secret wish.  
He had been good after all, used his gloves correctly and obeyed him thoroughly...  
A warm hand reached for his cheek in a delicate caress and his gaze shifted to that sweet smile.  
He couldn’t help but smile back before a whimper made him shift in the magic hold of blue hands.  
No more fingers inside him.  
Fear and doubts started to fill his head and eyes for a second, but before they could reach his lips with concrete questions, something else filled the pulsing void.  
His eyes widened.

“You’ve been so good, Tachimukai, so good for your captain. I’m so happy”

That was the last straw.  
He started tearing up, not because he was in pain, no, but from how touched and happy he was to hear those words came from Endou.  
He made his captain happy, what more could he ask?  
And the other’s hand were on his hips, touching, feeling his soft skin as he started moving forward with deep, slow thrusts, making room for himself, shaping Tachi, claiming the sweet keep as his.  
Like he always wanted.  
Mugen’s hold was strong, preventing him to slip away and onto the floor once Endou’s dick brushed ever so slightly against his prostate, making his whole body tense and shake like struck by a lightning.

“ENDOU SAN!”

Never in his life had he experienced such a great, intense pleasure, it was so much he felt like drowning in it every time it rushed over him like a gigantic wave. And he had started sweating, at some point, feeling damp on his forehead as shivers washed over his body. Endou kept on pushing and pushing, moaning as Tachi’s wet walls clenched around him, almost sucking him in with desperation and the younger keeper wanted desperately to hold onto him, but Endou had been clear: he wanted to see him wide open ready to receive anything he might give him.  
So he bit his lip, closing the eyes as a moan crawled up his throat when Endou’s mouth downed on one of his nipples, kissing and nibbling at it before he started to suck with the same vigour he started using in his thrusts.  
His objective was obviously to make the other lose his mind.  
And he was doing a perfect job given how all Tachi’s muscles ached and his dick leaked pre-cum without even been touched.  
But he still didn’t want to come.  
Even if Endou said nothing, he just knew he had to wait.  
So he did  
And he accepted everything Endou gave.  
Suddenly Tachi felt a warmth invading him, making his eyes go wide and his moans louder. And in that instant his body knew what to do.  
It released all the tension he had built, making him feel like goo in Mugen and Endou’s hands as he came right after his captain, sealing their first union.  
Then, he passed out from the overload of emotions.  
He felt just so happy in that embrace...

———————

“What do you mean they aren’t coming off?”

His eyes were wide with disbelief as Endou laughed a bit embarrassed, scratching his head while they both sat on Tachi’s bed, now perfectly clean and dressed.

“Yeah, I uhm probably used the super glue by accident, ops~”

Tachi sighed, shaking slightly his head as his gaze shifted from the old goalie gloves to Endou’s smile and he couldn’t help but do the same.  
After all, he loved him just like that-


End file.
